


Maybe A Wolf Can

by MandaWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But mostly fluff, F/M, Fluff, it's not really angst but Keith gets emotional watching the movie, mainly focuses on Keith, not completely fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandaWrites/pseuds/MandaWrites
Summary: Based off of an OTP prompt: "A & B are watching TV and after a while A closes their eyes. Thinking they are asleep, B starts watching their favorite animated movie from when they were a kid, not knowing that A is wide awake and trying hard not to laugh at how adorable it is that B still like kiddie movies."Title is based on a line in the movie they watch.





	Maybe A Wolf Can

**Author's Note:**

> Last night, I wanted to do some writing on the projects I already have in progress, but for some reason I couldn't focus on them. So I decided to scroll through the OTP Prompts blog (otpprompts.tumblr.com) to look for a cute prompt that I could write something short for. And this is the result of that.
> 
> Also I'm still really bad at titling my stories lol.

“Did he just eat that guy’s brain?” Pidge stifled a yawn and adjusted her head where it was resting on Keith’s chest.  
  
“Yep.” Keith kept his eyes on the screen as he mindlessly stroked Pidge’s hair. Screams of terror could be heard from his laptop’s speakers as the zombies cornered the humans.  
  
“Gross.” Pidge’s voice was unusually quiet. As the on-screen bloodbath continued, she found it more and more difficult to keep her eyes open. Eventually she gave in, closing her eyes and nestling even closer to Keith. Her breath evened out and she stopped listening to the sounds of the TV show, choosing instead to focus on the comfort of her boyfriend’s arm wrapped around her as they cuddled on the couch.  
  
After a few minutes, the ending credits appeared on the screen.  
  
“Hey babe, do you want to watch another episode or…” Keith’s voice trailed off as he noticed the way Pidge appeared to have fallen asleep. He gently pushed away some of the hair that had fallen in her face as a soft smile appeared on his face. He pulled the TV tray where his laptop was sitting closer to the couch and turned the volume down a little bit as he clicked on Netflix’s search bar to watch something different.  
  
Keith settled into his spot on the couch. The logo for Universal Pictures played on the screen before the movie started with a live-action view of Central Park in the fall. The camera panned to show a woman, a child, and a dog walking through the park.  
  
“It was here, someplace,” the woman said.  
  
“But we’ve already been past here!” the girl whined.  
  
Keith sighed in contentment as the scene faded from live-action into the familiar cartoon that he knew and loved. Two teams of dogs, each pulling a sled, raced in the snow. The race was neck and neck until the movie’s antagonist bit at the legs of a dog on the other team. The antagonist’s team quickly pulled ahead, passing the three-mile marker.  
  
Pidge shifted in her sleep. Her right hand, which had previously been resting on Keith’s lower abdomen, had moved up to cover her face. Keith wondered if she was dreaming or if she always moved around in her sleep.  
  
Keith’s attention was brought back to the movie when it suddenly got loud. The antagonist’s team was about to win the race, but a young girl had lost her hat and the main character jumped into the race track to retrieve it.  
  
The movie went on. Keith noticed that certain scenes tugged at his heart strings a little more than they used to. After finding out about his Galra heritage, the scenes where the main character struggled with being half wolf hit a little too close to home.  
  
Keith pulled Pidge a little closer as one of his favorite scenes approached. The two main characters were underneath a building and one of them arranged some different colored broken bottles under a vent. The light from the building above reflected on the bottles, casting a beautiful display of colorful lights on the wall, mimicking the northern lights. It reminded Keith of one of his first dates with Pidge - they had taken the Red Lion to a planet that Coran told him about. The gasses in the atmosphere caused the sky to slowly change colors throughout the day. The two of them had a picnic before laying in the grass together, just watching as the sky changed colors.  
  
Pidge shifted again, taking a deep breath in her sleep. If he didn’t know any better, Keith would have thought it sounded like she was _laughing_. He smiled. With his girlfriend curled up next to him and one of his favorite movies from childhood playing, he couldn’t have asked for a more relaxing way to spend an evening.  
  
After a while, the movie got to one of the most intense scenes. The main character had survived a fall off of a rather large cliff, and he lay in the snow, unsure of what to do next. A wolf approached him and howled, but he turned his back to the wolf. The words spoken to him earlier by another character echoed through his mind.  
  
“A dog cannot make this journey alone. But, maybe, a wolf can.”  
  
The music swelled as the protagonist finally accepted the other side of his heritage. He placed his paw on the paw-print left by the wolf and noticed that they were the same. He howled. The wolf reappeared and joined him in the howling. This gave the main character enough strength to turn and climb back up the cliff he had fallen off of.  
  
Keith sniffled, trying to keep himself from crying. He hadn’t quite accepted his Galra heritage yet. The fact that it was still a sore topic for a few members of the team made it even more difficult.  
  
Pidge’s fingers tightened, grasping Keith’s shirt. Her hand had moved away from her face and was now resting on his stomach. Keith put his free hand on top of her hand and gave it a light squeeze. He knew that she was asleep, but somehow it still felt like a comforting gesture. It meant the world to him the way Pidge so easily accepted who he is - _all_ parts of him - even when he hadn’t accepted it himself.  
  
The movie started to come to a close, and Keith couldn’t stop himself from crying. He silently cheered when the dog team safely arrived back to the town, being greeted as heroes. Soon, the animation faded back into the same live-action scene from the beginning of the movie. The three characters found the statue they were looking for. The woman looked up at the statue in admiration.  
  
“Thank you, Balto. I would’ve been lost without you.”  
  
The camera focused on the statue of the dog before fading to black, the words “based on a true story” appearing on the screen. Keith closed the browser before closing his laptop.  
  
“So. Balto’s the movie that makes you cry?”  
  
Keith jumped. He looked down to see Pidge smirking up at him.  
  
“You… I thought you were asleep!”  
  
“Nope. I was awake. I was awake through the _whole_ movie.”  
  
Keith blushed. “I-I”  
  
Pidge sat up and pulled him down so she could kiss his forehead.  
  
“You know, you’re really cute when you’re flustered.”  
  
Keith turned an even deeper shade of red. Pidge just reached out to open Keith’s laptop again and loaded Netflix.  
  
“Let’s watch another cartoon. I’ll pick it this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I loved Balto when I was a kid. It's such an underrated movie imo.


End file.
